


The Desert Hermit of Nevada

by A_slightly_sad_egg



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: One Shot, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, and original characters only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_slightly_sad_egg/pseuds/A_slightly_sad_egg
Summary: the Mojave is most alive at night, that feels wrong to you for some reason, even though it's been like this for as long as you can remember.You suppose it's just a remnant of the old world still alive within you.It's funny, really, as all you know of the old world you got from your grandmother, and by now you can't remember half of it.Well it doesn't matter now, where you're going, there's no place for old world blues
Kudos: 1





	The Desert Hermit of Nevada

"Don't worry about it!" said Marcus, with his dark, coarse voice, and it really did make you not worry as much.  
"I'm sure you'll have no troubles with this, i mean, it IS just some guy in the desert, right"  
-"but why would "just some guy" have a bounty that high on their head if they weren't at least a little dangerous?" you tell him, still feeling a bit nervous about this  
"Oh Johnny my friend, just look at me! how much is it i have now again?" He tells you, chuckling a bit afterward  
-"it's only a hundred caps Marcus, you shouldn't let that go to your head already"  
"Agh, no matter, this guy's got a few hundred... thousand, i've got a hundred, what's the difference!"  
-"alright, i get it, i'll be gone in the morning."  
-"don't spend your share all at once this time, ok?"  
"Yeah yeah, now go to bed, you will have to travel quite a bit tomorrow"  
-"no need to remind me" 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day you wake up, wash off with what little water you have, and put your clothes on, getting ready for a long trip across the desert.  
Too bad there are barely any vehicles, and even less fuel, around anymore.

When you think about it, the last time you actually saw someone ride a vehicle was years ago, they were driving some sort of rusted up old car across the desert, looked like they were headed for the strip.  
You sort of wish you had had that car right about now; you're halfway through the desert with barely any water left, you can't even see the mountains you're going to yet.  
All those fucking mutated animals are not helping either, they're just wearing you out, and draining your resources.  
God, you swear to yourself that this is the last time you ever do this, even though you know it won't be.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late that day, closer to the evening than you had hoped for, you reach the encampment Marcus had marked on your map the night before. This is not your final destination, but at least you won't have to fear getting torn apart by beasts or bandits in the middle of the night, for tonight at least.

"Stop right where you are, stranger."  
You stop walking, and hold your hands above your head.  
"State your business."  
-"I'm just looking for a nights shelter, i'll be gone by midday."  
"Is that all?"  
-"What do you think?"  
"I think you're a strange, visibly armed man who wants to enter this encampent for unknown reasons. I have to ask."  
-"That's fair."  
-"Well, I do have something else to do, if it would be allowed in this here camp."  
"And just what would that be."  
-"I need water, and food for my journey, i don't know if you can tell, but i'm all out."  
"You can't have any water or food, but you may purchase it. Although it will cost you quite a bit of caps considering the shortage of... well, everything."  
-"That won't be a problem. Thank you."  
"You may pass then. Go on."

You retrieve your hands from above your head, and enter the camp. It is quiet inside, good. You ask someone passing by about empty tents, to which they point you in the general direction of north-west before hurrying into the nearest tent.  
It is not a large camp you have found yourself in, apparent by the lack of walls surrounding it. But it certainly isn't a small one either, as it took you a considerable amount of time to find an empty tent around here.  
Once found, however. You get in, unpack your bedroll, and get right to attempting to sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
